


Torchwood Miracle Day: A Torchwood Fanfic

by Paycheckgurl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: (in that Rex gets called out for it), Embedded Images, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mentions of Sex, Meta, Metafiction, Mobile Unfriendly, Parody, Series 04 Fix-it: Miracle Day, Series 04: Miracle Day, fanfiction parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl
Summary: The author notes and reviews for the XxXGwenJackWriterXxX’s very first fanfic on fanfiction.net:Torchwood Miracle Day: A Torchwood Fanfiction.A Miracle Day parody.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Torchwood Miracle Day: A Torchwood Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> All of the users mentioned are fictional and not meant to represent real people. If I accidentally used a real user name it was completely unintentionally, and will be edited out. 
> 
> Shoutout to Roseless on the Torchwood Coffee Talk server for mentioning that her brother compared Miracle Day to questionable fanfic of the main series in the vein 50 Shades to Twilight, and kicking off the discussion that inspired this fic.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Image ID 1: A fanfiction.net screen shot for Torchwood Miracle Day: A Torchwood Fanfic. The screen shot is for a fanfiction by XxXJackGwenWriterXxX rated M in the action/adventure category, titled Torchwood Miracle Day: A Torchwood Fanfic. 
> 
> A/N Torchwood is owned by BBC/BBC America, this fanfic is owned by me. 
> 
> Everyone this is my 1st Eva fanfic Torchwood Miracle Day! I hope you like it and I don’t get flamed too much lol lol lol 
> 
> I just finished Torchwood and I really wanted to see something set after Children of Earth. Ianto won’t be in this one sorrrrryyyyy but I will mention him. 
> 
> I’m not a scientist so theres questionable science stuffs. 
> 
> Warning for graphic depictions of violence. lemon/explicit/there be sex. Slash. Don’t like don’t read. It is very graphic. 
> 
> Reviews: 
> 
> IantoLvr123 I don’t read anything without Ianto in sorry, 
> 
> JantoCoffeeJanto Hey this is really cool, but Jack’s healing doesn’t work like that? He heals after he dies and comes back because The Bad Wolf made him fixed point that has to keep existing as he was before death that took place. If he falls out of a window and doesn’t die he should still be hurt. 
> 
> TenRose4Eva Good start I’m interested to see where this goes! But to be pedantic for a bit, Torchwood isn’t a government agency they’re funded by The Crown. Also like another reviewer said Jack’s immortality and healing factor don’t work like that. 
> 
> Confused Reviewer (anon account) Y did Jack think it was weird his hand didnt heal it doesnt work like that. i thought andy quit guess he got promoited instead 
> 
> Myfanwy’s Chocolate 
> 
> Hi your OCs are really cool! Do you have a face claim for them? Rex is interesting and I like outsider POV but he seemed kind of homophobic to Jack idk? Vera and Esther are really cool and I like them already! I just want good things for them


End file.
